


我有一腔少年事

by 春色满爷 (chunsemanye)



Category: 188, 寒故 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chunsemanye/pseuds/%E6%98%A5%E8%89%B2%E6%BB%A1%E7%88%B7
Summary: 根据柏凝的同人曲《我有一腔少年事》写的同人文，私设为故故写的词故故唱的歌。侵删。有原顾、晏周串场。
Kudos: 10
Collections: 188寒故同人





	我有一腔少年事

作者：春色满爷  
链接：https://www.lofter.com/lpost/201ec93e_1c7c850be  
来源：LOFTER  
“真的要去吗？”何故握着手机，一向温和的嗓音带了几分迟疑。  
电话那头的小松“哎呀”一声：“故哥，提议的人是你，犹豫的人也是你。”他压低了声音，“故哥你可是只提了一句，我就帮你全都安排好了。好歹别让我跑前跑后，白折腾一场吧。”  
听到这话，何故挺不好意思的，他的性格本来就不是喜欢麻烦别人的那种，何况确实也是他无意中冒出来的一个念头。  
只是没想到小松这么积极，两个月后，也就是今天，来通知他晚上去录音棚试录。  
“好吧，我会去的。”何故揉了揉眉心，想到什么突然从办公椅上弹起来，问道，“你没让居寒知道吧？！”  
电话那头传来小松笃定的声音，“怎么会！故哥放心，所有的弟兄我都打好招呼了，大家一听是给寒哥准备的，话都没说完就答应了。”  
何故“哦”了一声，才放松身体。  
小松语速飞快，“故哥我Damo已经发你了，趁这两天寒哥不在，咱们尽快把这事办了。”  
“行。小松，谢谢你。”何故真心实意地感谢小松。  
小松不见外道：“故哥跟我说什么谢不谢的，我就先挂了，免得寒哥看到，不好解释。故哥再见。”  
“再见。”  
挂了电话，何故仰躺在皮椅上，看着玻璃外的艳阳高照的天空，还是有种不真实感。  
他，不仅写了一首歌的歌词，还要唱这首歌了。  
一首送给宋居寒的歌。  
但是他真的... ...五音不全啊。  
可是既然决定了，何故就不会再去纠结。这样想着，他点开了小松发来的样曲。  
钢琴声潺潺流过，拉开轻柔和缓的乐章。

十八岁怎么爱人，看他一眼，同他夜奔  
街最好长巷最好深  
... ...  
二十岁怎么爱人，摒退众生杀退良人  
问少年动心哪一瞬  
... ...  
二十八岁怎么爱人，避风处摁三下火机  
若长相思好过断舍离  
... ...

那天下午，何故就跟上了瘾似的，耳机就没摘下来过。  
忘了是哪一天的哪一分哪一秒，不知道是因为宋居寒的情话，还是仅仅看着他的睡颜。何故突然有一种冲动，很想写下什么。  
于是就有了这首小松一见了就激动得跟自己出道似的歌词，说什么也要支持何故唱出来。  
难怪宋居寒说灵感只是一瞬间的事情。  
何故从没想过灵感这种艺术气息十足的东西，有一天会砸在他这个十成十理工男头上。可能是和宋居寒待久了，染上了吧。  
下班的时候，在电梯遇上了顾青裴。  
两人相视一笑，顾青裴道：“难得你家宋三岁不在，又是周五，喝一杯？”  
关于顾青裴和宋居寒不对盘的事，何故已经抄手做壁上观了，双方都不偏袒——不过回家要哄哄宋居寒，此刻他笑着摇摇头，“不了，我还有事。”  
顾青裴一挑眉，直觉告诉他不对。他开玩笑道：“不会是想趁着周末去宋居寒那吧，何故，慈母多败儿呐。”  
电梯门开，两人走出去，何故不好意思跟顾青裴坦白，见到外头站着的人，笑道：”顾总你的计划本来就是要泡汤的。“  
见到那人朝自己走来，顾青裴没好气地哼哼，要走了还不忘对着何故说：“你可千万别真飞去找他了，不然我看不起你。”  
面对顾总的幼稚语言，何故无奈摊手，他向顾青裴保证：“你放心，绝对不是去找居寒。”  
何故的保证是有质量的，不像某人——原炀来到他们身边，和何故彼此一点头算是打过招呼，两人和何故道别，原炀熟练地拎起顾青裴的公文包，“宋居寒都不在这，你也要损他。青裴，我发现这几年你怎么越长越回去了呢。”  
顾青裴斜他一眼，“什么意思，就是我之前很老？”  
原炀都快给他举双手投降了，欲哭无泪，“咱能揭过这茬了吗... ...”  
“是你先挑起的。”  
“是是是，都是我的错。今天周末，我们出去吃吧。”  
“为什么，不想给我做饭了？”  
“哪能啊，就是换换口味，老吃我做的，哪天吃腻了怎么办？”  
“一辈子都不会腻。”  
“... ...欸等等，你刚才说啥？”  
“没说什么，你听错了。”  
“不是你再说一遍，我没听清。”  
“滚。”  
“我真没听清... ...”  
“哎呀你烦不烦！”  
... ...

目送两人一路吵吵闹闹的背影，何故已经不可避免地想起了那个有着长长卷发、眉眼如画的人。  
仿佛心有灵犀，特别铃声响起，还没接何故的眉眼就沾上了笑意。  
他一手握着电话接听，一手拽开车门坐了进去。听到听筒传来的慵懒声音，何故扬起的嘴角，怎么都抚不平。  
“宝贝我要累死了，你的居寒大宝贝好想你啊。”  
何故道：“我也想你。”  
宋居寒呈大字张开，整个人仰躺在床上。开了一天的会，此刻精神有些不太好。还因为这今天一直都没跟何故联系，更郁闷了。  
” 宝贝我们视频吧，我想见你。先说好，我今天累死了，状态不好，不许说我不帅了。”  
何故架好手机，“好。我也想你。我的居寒是最帅的。”  
接通视频，宋居寒的大脸占据了整个屏幕——即使是这样也是甩普通人好几条街的颜值，宋大明星的美貌不是盖的。  
“故故我已经十二个小时零八分钟没见到你了，”宋居寒凑近了仔细盯着何故看，瞧够了才把镜头拉远，回到正常距离——脸也没那么大了。  
要跟宋居寒视频，何故也就没发动车子，想和宋居寒好好聊，最主要的是想多看看他。  
“看来刚下班，这是你单位停车场吧。”  
何故和镜头里的宋居寒都一眨不眨地看着对方，何故点点头，“恩。”  
“那... ...你先回家吧，我看着你就好。”虽然很想何故陪他聊天，但是车里总没有家里舒服。一时半刻，宋居寒还是忍得了的。尤其是在以何故为前提下。  
何故却摇摇头，“不急，家里... ...也没有你。回不回去都一样。”他看着宋居寒，不好意思地笑笑，“而且，我也想看着你。”  
宋居寒要炸了。三百六十度旋转原地升天的那种感觉。  
何故的话让他又幸福又心疼，当即就嚷嚷着：“开个屁的会，我不开了！宝贝你等着，我马上就回家。小松！”  
看见宋居寒从床上蹦起来，何故无奈，连忙制止他，“居寒，居寒！别闹了，反正你明天就回来了。很快的。”  
宋居寒嘴角一撇，仿佛受了天大的委屈，“可是我现在就想见你... ...“  
很有眼力见的小松，一般早在老板回酒店时就没了人影，此刻出现在门口，轻轻地敲门，面上很为难。“寒哥，宋总让我来叫您，晚宴快开始了。”  
宋居寒怒瞪小松，小松装没看见，跟摄像头里的何故打招呼：“故哥好。”  
何故对他笑笑，俩人都装得滴水不漏，明明几个小时前才密谋过，现在却是一副今天刚见的样子。  
何况何故今天要去录音棚试录，小松就是冒着被宋居寒腰斩的风险，也要送上助攻。他小松策划的事情，一定要确保万无一失。  
小松一副很为难的样子，对着何故：“故哥... ...”  
何故秒懂，他劝宋居寒：“你去吧，正好我也回家，我们晚些时候再聊。”  
宋居寒皱起眉：“散席肯定是半夜了。”  
“再晚我也等你。”何故温柔的嗓音安抚着宋居寒，宋天王阴沉的脸逐渐转晴，何故再添一把火，“你不是说要赚钱养我，这不就是吗？”  
宋居寒已经快撑不住要笑出来了，但是为了要到更多老婆的甜言蜜语，他坚持着一张绷紧了的脸。“我随便唱首歌也有几百万，还不用出差。”  
何故深谙宋居寒的软肋，他看着在自己面前有些孩子气的男人，轻车熟路地哄着：“居寒最厉害了，不管是唱歌还是经商，都能赚钱啊。”  
宋居寒终于忍不住笑了出来，他在镜头前毫不遮掩地隔空亲了一口，“宝贝等我回来。”  
何故的笑就没有消失过，他重重点头，看着宋居寒的脸移不开眼睛。“恩，我等你回来。”  
小松：充耳不闻眼观鼻鼻观心缩到墙角我是工具人

关上和宋居寒的视频，何故还看着和宋居寒的聊天框。下一秒宋居寒发来了个求抱抱的表情包，何故噗嗤一声笑出来，熟门熟路地回了一个抱抱，然后是求亲亲、求... ...  
挨到最后一刻，两人才真正暂时告别。  
何故发动车子，按着导航直接开往录音棚。  
回想起小松的周密计划，针对自己的唱功确实不怎么样的问题，小松的回答是：“没关系，我求一个人来给故哥一些经验，他也不是专业歌手，但是有时候也会要唱一些片头片尾什么的。还有无所不能的后期，故哥你就放心吧。”  
于是路上他接到了一个电话，那头是一个温和宽厚的男人声音：“何工，我到了，在外面的咖啡厅买点东西吃。你吃晚餐了吗，要不要我帮你买点？”  
何故听着导航，回复那头的人，“我也快了。没吃晚饭，你帮我买吧。全麦面包加...”他本来想说黑咖啡的，一想喝了晚上睡不着可怎么办，改口道，“牛奶吧。”  
电话连了蓝牙，那人的笑声于是也在车内环绕，“噗哈哈，你这晚饭怎么吃得跟早饭一样。”  
何故也被这3D环绕笑声逗笑了，“谢了。只有你吗，晏明修没来？”  
周翔道：“明修也出差了，我在家里闲着没事，懒得开火。“周翔那头传来声音，夹杂了他的一句“谢谢”，何故的车拐了个弯，已经看到了那家咖啡厅。  
何故：“我到了。”  
咖啡厅的门被推开，一个身量颀长带着口罩和鸭舌帽的男人走了出来，一手提着几个纸袋，一手握着手机。  
何故挂了电话，在周翔身边停下。副驾驶车门被打开，周翔坐了进来。  
周翔把东西递给何故，就开始扯自己的口罩和帽子，都摘下来了才长呼一声。  
何故整理了一下，把周翔的递回给他，“憋坏了？”  
周翔咬了一口三明治，嚼了两下吞下去。“还行，习惯了。你家宋居寒不也是这样。”  
何故想起宋居寒出门时，里三层外三层包裹得严严实实的样子，忍不住笑出声来。不过现在比起以前，稍微好那么一点了。  
想到那时自己打趣他，是不是觉得现在流量少了，后悔隐退了。而宋居寒就跟个八爪鱼一样死死缠在自己身上，毛茸茸的脑袋还在自己肩窝蹭。  
“一点都不后悔，只有和我的故故在一起，人生才有意义。”  
周翔看何故一动不动，伸手在他眼前挥了挥，“醒醒，回神了。”见何故如梦初醒的样子，周翔忍不住打趣道，“又在想宋居寒？”  
何故不好意思地笑笑，轻咳一声，“你难道不想吗？”  
周翔哈哈大笑，“我可不会想你们家宋居寒。”  
“要想也是想晏明修？”  
周翔回答得十分爽快：“那是当然！”说着还拿出手机拍了一张自己的晚餐，发给晏明修。打字：有没有好好吃饭？  
晏明修几乎是秒回：翔哥，就不能对自己好点，吃些热菜不好吗。  
周翔抱着手机一边笑一边打字：你不在家，不想开火。  
晏明修明显急了：我马上就回来。  
周翔直接摁着语音键：“别着急，忙完就回来。翔哥这次的假期比较长，在家等你。”  
晏明修直接打了电话进来，恰巧这时何故的手机响了，是录音棚打来的。周翔和晏明修聊了几句，晏明修那边也有自己的事要忙，就挂了。  
两人在附近把车停了，录音棚就在咖啡厅旁边。  
下楼梯时，周翔问何故：“紧张吗？”  
何故很诚实：“有点。”  
周翔笑笑，分享了自己第一次录制的经历。“我那个时候，要录一支自己电影的插曲，虽然只是个背景音乐，但也需要录整首。那是我第一次自己一个人录整首，现在想想，”周翔一顿，惹得何故看向他，周翔突然憋不住笑出声来，“后期真厉害。”  
“哈哈哈哈... ...”  
两人说说笑笑，成功消除了何故的紧张感。小松安排的都是宋居寒的团队——试问整个华语乐坛还有谁比得过宋天王？天王嫂要录歌，那众人不得拿出比伺候宋天王还要认真的态度？  
何故本来就不太好意思，一看几乎都是熟人，还都是宋居寒的熟人，更不好意思了。倒是所有人一口一个“嫂子”,让周翔笑道自己就没这待遇，成功逗笑了何故。  
本来是试录，谁曾想出奇地顺利，众人一合计，干脆直接录完了。  
录音完已经是将近十点了，何故和周翔道别，各自回了家。

又是一周过去。  
快下班时何故收到小松发来的文件，是最终的成品。  
他找出耳机，摁下播放键。  
听完了整首，最后他只想说——后期太厉害了。  
虽然录制的时候录音师说过很不错，但何故对自己有深刻的认识，虽然这是他发挥最好的一次，但在这些人面前，远远不够“很不错”的评价。他们平时听的都是宋居寒的声音啊。  
一定是给他面子。  
好在成品还可以，不然何故真的没有勇气给宋居寒惊喜了，虽然只敢放音频。

何故下了电梯，远远看见一个人坐在沙发上，一见到他立马就站起身走过来。  
宋居寒意思意思带了个口罩，来到何故身边，霸道地牵起了他的手。  
两人往外走，何故顾忌到这里还是公司，想把手抽出来，却被握得更紧了。何故作罢。反正公司里的人都见怪不怪了。尤其是对宋居寒隔三差五来接他们何总回家，已经做到熟视无睹。  
宋居寒拽着何故上了车，何故想去驾驶座，被宋居寒摁到了副座上。  
“你上了一天班，肯定累了。我来开车，你好好休息。”宋居寒一边扯安全带一边说。  
何故在舒适的真皮座椅上放松了身子，调整一个舒服的坐姿。”好。“  
两人到了家，宋居寒一路叽叽喳喳，那架势就跟个话唠一天没跟人说过话一样。俩人闲聊着开了门。  
宋大明星的家里怎么没有环绕音响这种东西呢？  
何故的手机里也有这个蓝牙。  
他落后宋居寒半步，在宋居寒走进去开了灯，又进房间换衣服时，何故一直在门厅没有动。  
他在摆弄手机。宋居寒换衣服时才发现何故没有进来，他一头雾水，走出房间看到何故还站在那里，一脸疑惑：“宝贝怎么了，你... ...”  
话还没说完，就看见何故朝他轻轻一笑，手指在手机上点了什么，下一秒天花板上，沿着吊顶边缘出现一条光带，环绕着整件屋子，呼吸灯随着时间转换着颜色。宋居寒很熟悉，那是他们家的音响。  
音乐声缓缓流出。是宋居寒从没听过的调子。  
接着男声出现，宋居寒瞪大了眼睛。  
他永远不会听错，这是何故的声音。

... ...  
喉间一滴水，辨不清眉目与三春  
... ...  
他有多沉默，就多敢做心上人  
... ...  
九舍也退避，他偏有顽石不转移  
... ...  
这十年一晌只谈情分，二十八岁再说余生

曲调轻柔，歌词款款，演唱者的声音饱含深情。宋居寒死死盯着何故，眼眶通红，快要兜不住蓄积的眼泪。  
何故大步上前，一把搂住宋居寒。宋居寒把下巴搁在何故肩上，滚烫的泪水滴在何故的衬衣上，留下点点痕迹。

“我有一腔少年事，问宋先生知不知”

最后一句唱过，“宋先生”三个字好像点在舌尖，翻来覆去尝过一遍才吐出来，落在宋居寒耳朵里，好似掀起大风。  
何故抱着宋居寒，感受到宋居寒锢着他，何故不好意思地把脸埋在宋居寒怀里。  
淡淡的红色从脖颈一路爬到耳朵，宋居寒把何故的耳垂咬在嘴里，轻轻舔舐，含糊不清道：“宝宝，什么时候的事，居然不告诉我。”声音因情绪的大起而万分沙哑，带着蛊惑的魔力。  
何故努力无视自己的羞涩，他钻出来，看着宋居寒，问道：“那宋先生知不知？”  
宋先生在怀中人额头上印下一吻，又移到鼻尖，“宋先生知何先生的心意，可还是想听何先生再说一遍，十遍，千千万万遍。”

何故再次试图拦下宋居寒的手机，仍旧以失败告终。看着宋居寒锲而不舍要求录音棚把原音发给他，何故真是要急死了。“居寒，宋居寒！你给我住手！”  
“乖，宝贝别急，你的所有我都喜欢。”宋居寒截住何故的手，握到嘴边亲了一口，还在单手发消息。  
“居寒你要是真的要原音，你就给我走。要原音还是要我，自己选。”  
眼看何故真的生气了，宋居寒无奈地看着他。眼神乞求失败后，宋居寒只好扔了手机，对着何故张开双臂。  
被人抱在怀里，何故还捡起宋居寒的手机，直接用他的手机给录音棚打电话。  
听着何故直接命令那边删了原音，还强调不准给宋居寒，他们一开始有些迟疑，突然想起这个手机号就是寒哥的，于是马上点头，当场跟大嫂保证一定删得干干净净，绝对不会让寒哥拿到。  
安全得到保障，何故终于松了一口气。他躺回宋居寒怀里，察觉这人又拿起了手机，警惕道：“干嘛？”  
宋居寒麻利地设置了一系列铃声提示音等等，吻了吻何故的头顶，“老婆送给我的歌，当然要充斥我的生活。“

宋居寒说到做到，接下来几天内，何故过上了闭眼前是自己的声音，睁眼后还是自己的声音的日子。宋居寒开车接送他上下班，车内放着这首歌；家里更是天天亮着音响，三百六十五度循环播放。宋居寒还时不时跟着哼。  
何故抄完最后一个菜，宋居寒在旁边端菜，放到餐桌上，嘴里：“刀下台下亡魂，昨日今日情人~”  
何故：... ...  
换了衣服出来，何故拉开椅子坐下。宋居寒把饭乘好，筷子放到何故手边。  
何故关了音响。他拿起筷子，跟宋居寒商量：“居寒，我们能不能别一天到晚耳边都是这首歌呢？”  
宋居寒不赞同，“为什么？多好听啊。”  
何故无奈了，谁能忍受一首歌循环无数遍，尤其这还是自己的声音。他真是快尴尬死了。  
但仅仅是这样的理由是不足以说服宋居寒的，十分了解另一半的何故稍微思索了一下，转换了一个角度，“这是我为你唱的歌，我只想给你听。”  
家里放会有客人听到，车里放也会有朋友听到，意思就是求求你别外放了，要听自己听吧。  
这样的回答宋居寒显然很受用，喜上眉梢，何故很少会跟他表达得这样直接，当即点头，“行！”  
何故长吁一口气，笑着夹了一筷子菜放到宋居寒碗里，“吃这个。”

然而宋天王的炫耀心理让两人周围的朋友全都知道，何故给宋居寒写了一首歌的歌词，还亲自唱了，而且很好听。  
幼稚的宋天王把人捆着不听完不许走，面对求音源的直接一棒子打回去，“我老婆送我的，休想！“

顾青裴握着下巴，戏谑的眼神看着何故，“行啊何故，不趁周末和那个宋什么团聚，直接给人录了一首歌？”  
有人在工作时间来到他的办公室，干扰他的工作，这个人还是老板，于是他还不能赶人家走。何故很无奈。  
何故一边看文件，一边回应沙发上老板的嘲笑，“顾总，你的助理到处找你呢。我这里堆着的文件都送到你办公室了，快去工作吧。”  
面对何故的顾左右而言他，顾青裴笑着站了起来，“行，我们何总爱岗敬业，我也不打扰你了。”  
顾青裴开门，何故头都不抬，“顾总慢走。”

“顾青裴那个老东西是不是又说什么了？！”  
“居寒... ...你... ...不是你说... ...不要在这种时候... ...说... ...别的男人的... ....名字吗... ...”

晏明修恶狠狠地给宋居寒的朋友圈点了个赞，转头抱住周翔，下巴在他肩膀上蹭，“翔哥你什么时候也给我唱个歌啊？”  
周翔正在看新剧本，右手伸到左肩上方,手指点着那个搁在自己肩膀上的脑袋，“歌没有，陪我对台词好不好？”  
讨甜头失败还要干活的晏明修：“好！”


End file.
